Inkjet printers are commonplace in homes and offices. However, all commercially available inkjet printers suffer from slow print speeds, because the printhead must scan across a stationary sheet of paper. After each sweep of the printhead, the paper advances incrementally until a complete printed page is produced.
It is a goal of inkjet printing to provide a stationary pagewidth printhead, whereby a sheet of paper is fed continuously past the printhead, thereby increasing print speeds greatly. The present Applicant has developed many different types of pagewidth inkjet printheads using MEMS technology, some of which are described in the patents and patent applications included in the cross reference list above.
The contents of these patents and patent applications are incorporated herein by cross-reference in their entirety.
Notwithstanding the technical challenges of producing a pagewidth inkjet printhead, a crucial aspect of any inkjet printing is maintaining the printhead in an operational printing condition throughout its lifetime. A number of factors may cause an inkjet printhead to become non-operational and it is important for any inkjet printer to include a strategy for preventing printhead failure and/or restoring the printhead to an operational printing condition in the event of failure. Printhead failure may be caused by, for example, printhead face flooding, dried-up nozzles (due to evaporation of water from the nozzles—a phenomenon known in the art as decap), or particulates fouling nozzles.
Particulates, in the form of paper dust, are a particular problem in high-speed pagewidth printing. This is because the paper is typically fed at high speed over a paper guide and past the printhead. Frictional contact of the paper with the paper guide generates large quantities of paper dust compared to traditional scanning inkjet printheads, where paper is fed much more slowly. Hence, pagewidth printheads tend to accumulate paper dust on their ink ejection face during printing. This accumulation of paper dust is highly undesirable.
In the worst case scenario, paper dust blocks nozzles on the printhead, preventing those nozzles from ejecting ink. More usually, paper dust overlies nozzles and partially covers nozzle apertures. Nozzle apertures that are partially obscured or blocked produce misdirected ink droplets during printing—the ink droplets are deflected from their intended trajectory by particulates on the ink ejection face. Misdirects are highly undesirable and may result in acceptably low print quality.
One measure that has been used for maintaining printheads in an operational condition is sealing the printhead, which prevents the ingress of particulates and also prevents evaporation of ink from nozzles. Commercial inkjet printers are typically supplied with a sealing tape across the printhead, which the user removes when the printer is installed for use. The sealing tape protects the primed printhead from particulates and prevents the nozzles from drying up during transit. Sealing tape also controls flooding of ink over the printhead face.
Aside from one-time use sealing tape on newly purchased printers, sealing has also been used as a strategy for maintaining printheads in an operational condition in between print jobs. In some commercial printers, a gasket-type sealing ring and cap engages around a perimeter of the printhead when the printer is idle. A vacuum may be connected to the sealing cap and used to suck ink from the nozzles, unblocking any nozzles that have dried up. However, whilst sealing/vacuum caps may prevent the ingress of particulates from the atmosphere, such measures do not remove particulates already built up on the printhead.
In order to remove flooded ink from a printhead after vacuum flushing, prior art maintenance stations typically employ a rubber squeegee, which is wiped across the printhead. Particulates are removed from the printhead by flotation into the flooded ink and the squeegee removes the flooded ink having particulates dispersed therein.
However, rubber squeegees have several shortcomings when used with MEMS pagewidth printheads. A typical MEMS printhead has a nozzle plate comprised of a hard, durable material such as silicon nitride, silicon oxide, aluminium nitride etc. Moreover, the nozzle plate is typically relatively abrasive due to etched features on its surface. On the one hand, it is important to protect the nozzle plate, comprising sensitive nozzle structures, from damaging exposure to the shear forces exerted by a rubber squeegee. On the other hand, it is equally important that a rubber squeegee should not be damaged by contact with the printhead and reduce its cleaning efficacy.
In our earlier U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/246,707 11/246,706 11/246,705 11/246,708 all filed Oct. 11, 2005 and Ser. Nos. 11/482,958 11/482,955 11/482,962, all filed Jul. 10, 2006, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference, we described a method for removing particulates from a printhead. This involves flooding the printhead face with ink and transferring the flooded ink onto a transfer surface moving past the face, but not in contact with the face.
It would be desirable to provide an ink jet printhead maintenance station and method that consume minimal quantities of ink during maintenance cycles and provides effective removal of particulates from the printhead face without any damaging contact therewith.